ULTIMATE STORY! TEMPLATE
by WrasslinChick
Summary: When Dixie Carter loses her company, she is shocked when Vince McMahon buys her out. But what happens when the two rosters meet Will sparks fly or will the bodies? THIS IS A TEMPLATE FOR YOU GUYS TO USE AND CREATE YOUR OWN STORY. DETAILS ON THE INSIDE


TEASER

**_THIS IS A TEMPLATE OF A STORY I'M NOT GOING TO DO. _**

**_IF YOU WANT TO USE IT AND START YOUR OWN STORY, PLEASE DO BUT CREDIT THIS PART TO ME. AND MESSAGE ME BECASUE I WANT TO READ YOUR AWESOME WRITING!_**

**_and if you want, I have Chapter One written out if you want to see it_**

xXx

"And me and the whole roster applaud you, Our fans and followers for supporting our company for the past eleven years. And as you all know, certain financial issues have left us no option but to sell or let go of TNA Impact Wrestling." Dixie Carter struggled to control the sobs that threatened to make their presence known. The arena was hushed into mere silence. It took Dixie a few seconds to try and control herself. It didn't last long as the 'TNA' chants started and the wrestlers slowly made their way up the ramp from the ring to hug Dixie, thanking her in a modest way for the best eleven years possible. No matter what she had tried to do in the past six months, there was nothing Dixie could have done to save the company. The Knockouts surrounded their boss in a massive group hug as they all cried.

AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels managed to put their differences aside and both stood by Dixie as they raised her arms in the air. The tears broke out and made their way down her face as she panned around the biggest crowd they had ever gathered. Most sites had reported this as a storyline. It couldnt have been further from that.

The chants got louder and Dixie found she couldn't take it anymore. With the help from AJ, she was guided backstage where the crew were waiting, applauding her. Sting stood at the back, minus his facepaint with a huge bunch of flowers in his hands. Dixie cocked her head and walked towards him with her arms outstetched.

"You did it Dixie. That's the hardest part over. I promise." He whispered into her ear as he held her close, her sobs dieing down.

"I screwed it up... Everything's gone now and it's all my fault." The now former boss wept into the arms of her longtime trusted friend. Sting rubbed her back as she weeped. The anger in him boiled up and he tried his hardest not to let it show.

"Eh. Mrs Carter? Serg asked if you could look over these. He needs them back by the end of the night." Dixie nodded and wiped the tears away, careful not to smear all her make-up. Things had not been good between Dixie and her Husband so as the opened the envelope, she hoped to god it was going to be something that would brighten her mood up a little.

Dixie glanced over the paper in her hand as the brown envelope fell to the ground. She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the wail that was now trying to escape. Sting was by her side immediately after he had stepped back moments before.

"Dixie! What is it?" He sounded worried but as soon as Dixie pushed the papers into his hand and flew in the opposite direction, that feeling was soon overcome with anger and hatred.

Serg had filed her with divorce papers.

xXx

A stagehand ran around like a headless chicken trying to find Dixie. Word had spread that Serg had left her and this certain man who was trying to find her was scared of what he might come across. As he followed his gut, he came across Sting's office and after tapping lightly upon the glass frame, he was greeted by the ex-WCW wrestler.

"Yes?" He asked, sounding as if he had better things to attend to. The stagehand gulped visibly.

"Sorry to interrupt you Sir but I don't suppose you know the whereabouts of Mrs Carter? There is a very important person here to see her just now." Sting sighed and the door was opened even wider by a very puffy eyed Dixie.

"Its Ms Carter now thanks John." The stagehand nodded understandingly. Dixie exchanged hushed words with Sting and after a few minutes, he was asked to show them the way.

xXx

Dixie did a quick foundation redo before stepping into business mode. She funnily enough asked Sting if he would accompany her as she had no idea what the hell was through the door in front of her.

"Lets just keep out fingers crossed that it's someone who will buy us out." Sting gave Dixie's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning the door handle and stepping into the room.

Both jaws hit the ground as they took in the people that were standing in front of them. In a TNA office.

xXx

"Hello! Please to meet you Ms Carter! I'm Vince McMahon of WWE." Dixie accepted his hand almost begrudgingly as she stood, almost starstruck. Why was the owner of one of the biggest sports companies in her building?

"I know who you are. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said politely. She exchanged pleasantries with the people she recognized as Stephanie, Paul Levesque and someone she thought was in talent relations although she could be wrong. Sting shook hands with them all and sat int he corner with Paul, probably reminiscing.

"Now I guess you are wondering why I'm here..." Vince trailed off. Dixie nodded.

"I was very sorry to hear of this company breaking down and I felt as though all your hard work shouldn't go to waste. So I'm here to propose an alternative." Dixie nodded, showing she understood as words weren't able to come out of he mouth.

"How would you feel about signing your company over to me on a seven figure sum?" Dixie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mr McMahon but money is not the problem here. Whilst I know you deliver a good program, I understand that your product is a little different from what we strive to achieve."

"I understand what your saying Ms Carter but I'll tell you this for free. When you think back to attitude era WWE, you think of TNA as having the same features and talent. I would like to not buy your company and use your talent but to integrate out two products to develop something new and refreshing." Dixie thought about if for a moment.

""Does this mean our wrestlers can still fight with the same rating and style we use at the present moment?" Sting asked from his corner of the room. Vince nodded.

"We have been trying to change it for a while but with the same roster week in and week out, Its a little hard to change something that drastically but still using the same people and the same matches. Its getting a little boring anyway." Dixie laughed a little.

"So... Do I still have a job?" She asked.

"Of course! We want you to work behind the scenes, with the odd televised appearance. We could offer you a job in marketing, talent contracts or even making up the storylines alongside Stephanie!" Dixie smiled.

"Oh, well I'm sure we could think of something! Will all my talent be signed?" Vince shook his head.

"To allow room for your roster, we have to get rid of ten of the roster but after talking with the board, we agreed to split te ten between the two rosters." Dixie nodded.

"Well from what I've heard it all sound great and the money makes it worth it." Vince nodded, eager for her to sign the contracts.

"But I ask of one thing and one thing only. If I can't have that, I don't sign anything." Vince leaned in closer, awaiting her demand.

"The knockouts and Diva's do not get released, have just as much air time as the male competitors do and get treated like the great division that they are. This time it was Stephanie who piped up.

"Sounds perfect! I think me and you are going to get on great!" Dixie smiled and grabbed a pen out of her pocket.

"Where do I sign!?"

xXx

Tell me what you think!


End file.
